Insanity of GW, DBZ, and a touch of SM
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: Vegeta, in a DRESS?! Try beating THAT! Anywayz this is a misc. insanity fic for humor purposes. Rated R for CUSSING! NOTHING ELSE, I SWEAR! Relena-bashing! Piiza-bashing!
1. Default Chapter

  
YoseiaNasuka: Hi! This insane fic is by me and dreamwalker050. Edited by Yours Truely, this was, again, made on the AIM. The beginning is slow, okay? Bear with me.  
  
MachikoK12: Who's your fave character from GW?  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm. It's a tie between Duo (I love the eyes) and Heero.  
  
MachikoK12: Heero's my fave, as you could tell.  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah I was about to say..I noticed.  
  
MachikoK12: Yup! *glomps Heero again*  
  
dreamwalker050: ooooook  
  
MachikoK12: *squeeze*  
  
Heero:......  
  
MachikoK12: Whaddya wanna talk about?  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmmm. I know!  
  
MachikoK12: What?  
  
Heero: Get. Off.  
  
dreamwalker050: What's that?  
  
dreamwalker050: I'm slow and bored and did I mention I was slow?  
  
MachikoK12: Ah.  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah.  
  
MachikoK12: *lets go of Heero*  
  
dreamwalker050: lol  
  
dreamwalker050: Okie dokie.  
  
MachikoK12: So, uh, whaddya wanna talk about?  
  
dreamwalker050: uh....um....no clue. You pick a topic.  
  
MachikoK12: DBZ!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.....no...go glomp Heero again or something.  
  
MachikoK12: *glomps Heero*  
  
Heero: *turns blue* .....  
  
dreamwalker050: Um... you might wanna let him breathe.  
  
MachikoK12: Okay. *let's go a little*  
  
Heero: *gasps* ....  
  
dreamwalker050: That's a little better!  
  
Heero: Yes...  
  
dreamwalker050: Let's see, Hey what does a tutu sound like?  
  
MachikoK12: Tutu?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah.  
  
MachikoK12: Yay?  
  
dreamwalker050: You know pink frilly tutu, Ballet?  
  
MachikoK12: Ah. Wanna try and fit one on Heero?  
  
dreamwalker050: That's EXACTLY what I was thinking.  
  
MachikoK12: YEAH!  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmmm...Where would we find a tutu?  
  
MachikoK12: *grabs a tutu*  
  
dreamwalker050: lol  
  
MachikoK12: This might be too small though..I wore it when I was 7...  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmmmm oh well.  
  
Heero: .....!!!! ....!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: He could always wear it as a hat.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE YOU FREAKS!  
  
dreamwalker050: Me, a freak? Why thank you, you are too kind.  
  
Wufei: *pulls out katana*  
  
MachikoK12: EEEEP!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Run!  
  
Wufei: It's DIAMOND edged!  
  
MachikoK12: AAAAHHHH!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: oooo  
  
MachikoK12: *scamper scamper*  
  
dreamwalker050: Diamonds are a girl's best friend! Ok maybe I'm too stupid to run I guess...  
  
MachikoK12: *snaps fingers*  
  
*Machiko is wearing a scholar outfit*  
  
dreamwalker050: I can snap too! *snap snap* Why a scholar outfit? And what's scholar outfit?  
  
*A chair shoves itself up and dreamwalker050 is now sitting with a desk in front of her*A bookbag is by her side*Same thing for the Gundam pilots*  
  
dreamwalker050: AHHHH! And I thought school was over...  
  
MachikoK12: *in a scholarly manner* Hello class.  
  
dreamwalker050: Hello!  
  
MachikoK12: Today we will study Diamonds.  
  
dreamwalker050: Ooooo diamonds!  
  
MachikoK12: Yes, Miss dreamwalker?  
  
dreamwalker050: I know something!  
  
MachikoK12: Yes?  
  
dreamwalker050: Did you know diamonds are the hardest substance known to man? They can cut through glass?  
  
MachikoK12: Yes *pulls out a book*  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok just making sure you knew.  
  
MachikoK12: Take out your 'Handy Dandy Science Book of Answers', class.  
  
dreamwalker050: *stares intently at blackboard* *takes out book*  
  
MachikoK12: When extracted from the Earth, what color is a diamond?  
  
Quatre: *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: Yes?  
  
Quatre: black  
  
dreamwalker050: HEY!  
  
MachikoK12: Exactly. Now  
  
dreamwalker050: *mumbling under breath* smarty pants...  
  
MachikoK12: dreamwalker050? What's that? Now turn to page 114. All of you. And put that gun away, Heero. And that katana, Wufei. And that clown mask, Trowa.  
  
dreamwalker050: *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: And that slab of chocolate, Duo. Yes, Miss dreamwalker? And that comb, Quatre.  
  
*A snail passes by*  
  
MachikoK12: Miss dreamwalker050?  
  
dreamwalker050: sorry   
  
MachikoK12: ...  
  
dreamwalker050: Can I sit by Duo? PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE?  
  
MachikoK12: Sure  
  
dreamwalker050: THANK YOU! *Runs over and sits behind Duo* *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: Now, who can tell me what the Mohs scale is? Yes, dreamwalker050?  
  
dreamwalker050: May I go to the restroom?  
  
MachikoK12: ....Okay. Break time, peeps!  
  
dreamwalker050: *leaves classroom*  
  
Duo: *eating chocolate*  
  
dreamwalker050: CHOCOlaTE!  
  
MachikoK12: When did she come back? Well, now that you're back...  
  
dreamwalker050: I appeared out of nowhere. I heard Duo eating chocolate!  
  
MachikoK12: Resume. Now, put the chocolate away. Now, who can tell me what the Mohs scale is?  
  
dreamwalker050: *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: Yes? Miss dreamwalker050?  
  
dreamwalker050: Isn't that the scale that shows the hardness of rocks and other elements   
in solid form?  
  
MachikoK12: Close  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmm  
  
MachikoK12: The scale is a standard of 10 minerals by which the hardness of a mineral is rated. Who made it? And when?  
  
dreamwalker050: *looks around confused*  
  
Wufei: *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: Yes?  
  
Wufei: NATAKU made it!  
  
MachikoK12: No  
  
Wufei: NATAKU!!  
  
dreamwalker050: *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: No. Yes?  
  
dreamwalker050: Doesn't going to school require intelligence?  
  
MachikoK12: Yes. He's just hooked up...*looks at the ground*  
  
*everyone looks at it*  
  
*They see a cord which leads from Altron to Wufei*  
  
MachikoK12: Yes...hooked...up. Who wants to do the honors?  
  
Heero: Omae wo korosu *blasts cord*  
  
dreamwalker050: of.....?  
  
Wufei: Did I just say that?  
  
MachikoK12: Yes you did. Now give us a real answer.  
  
Wufei: Friedrick Mohs in 1812  
  
dreamwalker050: *raises hand*  
  
MachikoK12: Yes?  
  
dreamwalker050: Can we play the getting to know you game?  
  
MachikoK12: Okay  
  
dreamwalker050: Yay! Duo can start.  
  
Duo: Duo Maxwell, lives in the L2 colony, loves...CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
MachikoK12: Great....  
  
dreamwalker050: *jumps up and down* ME next!  
  
MachikoK12: Wah!! Why is my replica in a scholar uniform!!! I just told it be me!  
  
dreamwalker050: Huh?  
  
MachikoK12: Yes. I'm being you. This is a lesson.  
  
MachikoK12: *ping* ooOOOOOohh....*grabs a seat next to Heero* Hiya!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
dreamwalker050: Um....TEACHER! I am conFUSED!  
  
MachikoK12: You see, she made a replica of herself.  
  
dreamwalker050: A clone?!?!  
  
MachikoK12: And she told me to be in her place as she goes to catch Mirai Trunks!  
  
MachikoK12: Yeah!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ah. I wanna clone!  
  
MachikoK12: I CAUGHT HIM!  
  
dreamwalker050: But I want it to do my homework.  
  
Trunks: You know, I should train for Cell...  
  
MachikoK12: That's not a problem, Trunks! Grab a seat!  
  
Trunks: Um..I don't think...  
  
dreamwalker050: *sings* Getting to know you!!!  
  
MachikoK12: OKay. Look closely Trunks. *snaps fingers*  
  
*Cell appears*  
  
dreamwalker050: AHHHHH!  
  
Trunks: CELL!  
  
MachikoK12: Alrighty!  
  
dreamwalker050: It's an ugly guy.  
  
MachikoK12: FIRE.....NIN.....JITSU!!!!!  
  
Cell: *discinergrates*  
  
MachikoK12: There! Do you wanna picture of Trunks, dreamwalker?  
  
dreamwalker050: Sure, why not.  
  
MachikoK12: I can give you one!  
  
dreamwalker050: I have nothing better to do. Hey, did you know that 2 out of every 10 guy drops out of school?  
  
MachikoK12: *shows picture* OKay, you see the blue-green spotted person in the backround?   
  
dreamwalker050: So I say let's get ten guys here and I'll figure out who will drop out and KEWL!  
  
MachikoK12: That's Cell  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: The closest to us is Gohan  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: Then the one in the orange-red gi is SSJ Goku, and then the one by him is SSJ Trunks, and then SSJ Vegeta. I'll send you a better picture of Trunks.  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: *pulls out another picture* Powering up Trunks.  
  
dreamwalker050: ooooo...how purdy  
  
MachikoK12: Yah *another pic* SSJ Trunks  
  
dreamwalker050: OOOOOO! PURDY PURDY PURDY!  
  
MachikoK12: *yet another pic* Sorry, I like this pic  
  
dreamwalker050: Blondie. And purdy.  
  
MachikoK12: Yet another SSJ  
  
MachikoK12: *another pic* Regular form.  
  
dreamwalker050: Love the haircut.  
  
MachikoK12: Yep  
  
Trunks: HOW'D YOU GET THESE PICTURES??!!  
  
dreamwalker050: BLACK MAIL!  
  
MachikoK12: I downloaded them  
  
dreamwalker050: oooo  
  
Trunks: WHAT??  
  
MachikoK12: Yeppers, hunk  
  
Trunks: *blushes*  
  
dreamwalker050: ooooo  
  
MachikoK12: Look at him! Always blushing!  
  
dreamwalker050: FLIRT!  
  
MachikoK12: He's obviously the best character in DBZ. Riggght??  
  
dreamwalker050: RIGHT! *looks around curiously*  
  
Trunks: *blushes even more deeply*  
  
dreamwalker050: where's everyone else?  
  
MachikoK12: OH, it's break time right now. They're probably in their Gundams.  
  
dreamwalker050: Ooooo COFFEE BREAK! *sips cup of hot coffee*  
  
Duo: OH NO! I GOT CHOCOLATE STAINS ON DEATHSCYTHEHELL!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: CHOCOLATE!  
  
Wufei: STOP SPRAYPAINTING NATAKU!!!  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHH~~! EEEP! *screams*  
  
dreamwalker050: YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!  
  
Wufei: BAKA BRAIDED ONNA!  
  
Duo: I KNOW! GET THAT KATANA AWAY!  
  
dreamwalker050: BRAIDS!  
  
MachikoK12: Trunks...? Will you ki blast it? Plz? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
dreamwalker050: HEY LEAVE THE BRAIDED GIRLY MAN ALONE!  
  
Trunks: *blushes even more deeply* Sure...*ki blasts katana*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
dreamwalker050: Well  
  
Duo: How'd you do that????  
  
dreamwalker050: if that was injustice, then what's justice?  
  
Trunks: Um...it was ki...  
  
MachikoK12: *Piiza comes up* OH no! It's that annoying reporter HO lady!  
  
dreamwalker050: AHHHHHHHHHH! Mommy!  
  
MachikoK12: Half of her chest is sticking out....you whore!  
  
Piiza: *ignores* Wow, you're really strong Trunks!  
  
dreamwalker050: Trunks! Save me! The chocolate!  
  
Trunks: *blushes even more* Th....Thanks  
  
MachikoK12: What about the chocolate?  
  
dreamwalker050: It's gonna EAT me!  
  
MachikoK12: Aahh!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh wait nevermind. It's just Duo.  
  
Duo: I wasn't gonna eat you!  
  
dreamwalker050: YES YOU WERE  
  
Piiza: *is flirting with Trunks*  
  
Trunks: *is blushing deeper with every comment*  
  
dreamwalker050: EWWWW!  
  
MachikoK12: GET AWAY FROM HIM, PIIZA WHORE!  
  
dreamwalker050: YAY! Go you.  
  
Piiza: How DARE you! You can't make me!  
  
dreamwalker050: *thinking really hard*  
  
MachikoK12: Yes I can. Heero! Engage the Twin Beam Cannon's laser fire beams!  
  
dreamwalker050: um......  
  
Heero: How'd you know it was there?  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: I know everything about you *evil smirk*  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh that's scary. Are you stalking him again?  
  
*The sides of the beam cannon glow*  
  
MachikoK12: No. I don't need to. Not anymore. FIRE!!!  
  
*shoots*  
  
*Piiza discenergrated*  
  
MachikoK12: YAY! Piiza is discinergrated! But, I must bring her back!*snaps fingers*  
  
Piiza: I'm...alive?  
  
MachikoK12: Yes  
  
dreamwalker050: Why'd you have to do that?  
  
MachikoK12: I have to tell her something. Listen closely, whore.  
  
dreamwalker050: very closely  
  
MachikoK12: EVER come near Trunks-chan, Hee-chan, Duo-chan and/or Goku-chan. Whenever I'M around.  
  
dreamwalker050: Or anyone else.  
  
MachikoK12: Anyone else who's a bishounen, like all gundam pilots; I can make you die.  
  
dreamwalker050: DIE!  
  
MachikoK12: Like 'that'. Because. I. Am. Your. AUTHOR! So is dreamwalker, right?  
  
dreamwalker050: RIGHT!  
  
MachikoK12: AND  
  
dreamwalker050: I wanna hear Heero sings a song!  
  
MachikoK12: I. AM. YOUR. GOD! I! AM! YOUR! COSMOS!!! I! AM! YOUR! SAVIOR!!!! Got that, woman?  
  
dreamwalker050: And I'm the gundam wing savior  
  
dreamwalker050: Well what am I?  
  
Piiza: Yes, yes yes...  
  
MachikoK12: You are my twin!  
  
dreamwalker050: TWIN! WAIT! You are 11 I'm 16, how am I your twin?  
  
MachikoK12: Logically power speaking! As in you can do whatever I can, except my attacks.  
  
dreamwalker050: oooooo I am a WRITER! hehe  
  
MachikoK12: Now GO!  
  
dreamwalker050: me?  
  
MachikoK12: Or I will send Juurigha! No. Piiza here.  
  
dreamwalker050: Oooook I'm safe!  
  
Piiza: Yesyes *scampers*  
  
dreamwalker050: *sings* Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace of doubt in my mind.   
  
MachikoK12: Now THAT'S settled...Trunks-chan! *glomp*  
  
Trunks: Ohh...my...god...  
  
Heero: She's not glomping me!  
  
*everyone sighs*  
  
dreamwalker050: *sings* How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me? Lost in your loving arms that's where I wanna be, you know I love you. How do I get there?  
  
MachikoK12: I glomp only TWO peeps  
  
dreamwalker050: GO ME!  
  
MachikoK12: RESUME!  
  
MachikoK12: *back to the classroom*  
  
MachikoK12: Hi my clone!  
  
MachikoK12: Continueing the introductions...Dreamwalker050!  
  
dreamwalker050: yes?  
  
MachikoK12: Introduction...?  
  
dreamwalker050: OOOOO! Ok. I'm Julietta. I'm from my house, and I love ME!  
  
MachikoK12: Good  
  
dreamwalker050: And the telephone  
  
MachikoK12: Clone?  
  
MachikoK12: My name's Machiko*in anime world anyways...*! And I love...Hee-chan and Trunks-chan! And the internet!  
  
dreamwalker050: Chocolate!  
  
MachikoK12: Those are the tops. SUGAR!  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: And I'm a ninja!  
  
dreamwalker050: well if you are a ninja  
  
MachikoK12: Good. Quatre?  
  
dreamwalker050: I wanna be a vampire  
  
MachikoK12: Wait!  
  
dreamwalker050: what?  
  
MachikoK12: I come from the Treant's Forest!  
  
dreamwalker050: ooook  
  
MachikoK12: And my father's Hawkeye! And my mom's Suzuka!  
  
MachikoK12: Great. Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Quatre Ruababa Winner. L4 colony, love music  
  
MachikoK12: And my full name is Machiko Hayai Kurayami!  
  
dreamwalker050: music?  
  
MachikoK12: Great...now...  
  
Quatre: Yes. *pulls out violin*  
  
dreamwalker050: EWWWW!  
  
Quatre: *plays Mozart*  
  
dreamwalker050: VIOLIN. MOZART!  
  
MachikoK12: Be nice! *whacks her*  
  
dreamwalker050: WHAT?  
  
MachikoK12: I think Bach is better though..and Beethoven, but Quatre's a sweetie person!  
  
Quatre: *blushes*  
  
dreamwalker050: No I like Mozart! And the violin is kewl. BUT!  
  
MachikoK12: Look! Blushes just like Trunks!  
  
dreamwalker050: I'm a drummer  
  
MachikoK12: I'm a violinst in the real world. But in this world, I play flute  
  
dreamwalker050: FLUTE! I play flute in band. BUT.  
  
MachikoK12: And flute like instruments  
  
dreamwalker050: I suck  
  
MachikoK12: Like the Piccolo!  
  
dreamwalker050: ANYWAYZ! NEXT!  
  
MachikoK12: *plays a light and happy flute song**Theme from Seiken Densetsu 3*  
  
MachikoK12: Heero?  
  
Heero: Heero Yuy. Space. I love explosives. And detonating.  
  
dreamwalker050: Yucky skin tight jeans  
  
MachikoK12: Yeah...great  
  
dreamwalker050: anywho  
  
MachikoK12: Anyways, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Trowa Barton. Space. I love acrobats.  
  
dreamwalker050: ooooooo  
  
MachikoK12: *stops playing* Acrobats?  
  
dreamwalker050: acrobats!  
  
MachikoK12: That's cool! I like poetry-in-motion too!  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm? OK NEXT!  
  
MachikoK12: Graceful and useful  
  
MachikoK12: Wufei?  
  
dreamwalker050: Sounds like a dog's name...  
  
Wufei: Chang Wufei. Clan from L5. Was married. But wife was too weak in battle, and died *sniffs*  
  
MachikoK12: Poor baby... *pat pat*  
  
dreamwalker050: MARRIED? Oh yuck.  
  
MachikoK12: Mei Lan!  
  
Wufei: *sobs* She was real nice too! *stops sobbing* Sobbing is weak. I love katanas, and Nataku.  
  
MachikoK12: Good. Trunks?  
  
Trunks: Um...Trunks Briefs, East Capital City...I love...my sword.  
  
dreamwalker050: ooooook...I'm gonna keep my mouth shut on that one.  
  
Tapion: *comes from a rip in the wallpaper* I GAVE YOU THAT SWORD!!! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?  
  
Trunks: You're a guy.  
  
Tapion: I'm an it!  
  
MachikoK12: WHATEVER! YOU'RE JUST LIKE FIORE! GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE! *shoves Tapion back*  
  
dreamwalker050: Someone ripped the wallpaper!  
  
MachikoK12: Punk freak*mutter mutter*.  
  
MachikoK12: Oh? We'll have to get that checked. *snaps fingers*  
  
*It's mended*  
  
dreamwalker050: Oooo, Duo should wear a dress and have his hair piled on top of his head. And have a tiara  
  
MachikoK12: There.  
  
dreamwalker050: He would look sooooo cute  
  
Duo: NOOOOO!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Pleeeeaaaasssseeee  
  
Duo: Noooo......!!!  
  
MachikoK12: WE. ARE. YOUR. ALMIGHTIES!  
  
dreamwalker050: and the writers too  
  
MachikoK12: Dreamwalker, here's the creation notes *tosses a labtop* We can make them do WHATEVER....heh...  
  
dreamwalker050: creation notes? *stares blankly at the screen*  
  
MachikoK12: Yah  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmmmmmm, Ok listen up!  
  
MachikoK12: Boot it up. *presses button*  
  
dreamwalker050: I want Duo in a pink frilly dress!  
  
*Duo's in a pink frilly dress*  
  
dreamwalker050: I think we should raid Relena's closet.  
  
MachikoK12: We already did. That's why it's there.  
  
dreamwalker050: His hair piled on top of his head. And a tiara. And really nice pink high heels. Not the chunky kind though. The kind you see all the old actresses wearing.  
  
MachikoK12: Oh dear, that's in Relena's headpiece and footwear places! We haven't raided there yet!  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmmm... Well hurry up!  
  
MachikoK12: You're coming with me!  
  
dreamwalker050: And take Trunks with you for company. hehe  
  
MachikoK12: Trunks-sama!  
  
dreamwalker050: Okie dokie  
  
MachikoK12: Alright, just take the walkie talkie  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: *tosses her a walkie talkie*  
  
MachikoK12: Let's go!  
  
Trunks: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MEEEE~~!?  
  
dreamwalker050: *presses a button* Little pigeon this is mother hen do you copy little pigeon?  
  
Vegeta: Wrong channel, woman  
  
MachikoK12: Damn you, Vegeta, stop interfering with the lines! I am not a pigeon either.  
  
dreamwalker050: AHHHH! Ok little really cute birdy?  
  
MachikoK12: My code is Ninja!  
  
dreamwalker050: FINE!  
  
MachikoK12: Yours is Vampire  
  
dreamwalker050: Ninja this is Vampy, do you copy ninja?  
  
MachikoK12: Clear. I am concealed in Relena's room.  
  
Trunks: Why are we underneath a bed?  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok find the stuff and get out of there  
  
MachikoK12: Shut it, Trunks, I don't know.  
  
dreamwalker050: BED! Oh and see if you can find a black tuxedo.  
  
Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT!!??  
  
MachikoK12: Roger  
  
dreamwalker050: For Wufei, please. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MachikoK12: *finds a black tuxedo* WHY does she have a TUXEDO I'll never know  
  
dreamwalker050: Maybe she plays dress up? Maybe she's a guy in disguise?  
  
Trunks: This closet is dark...  
  
Bulma: TRUNKS! ARE YOU THERE!?  
  
Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A WOMAN?!  
  
MachikoK12: STOP INTERFERING WITH THE LINES!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ooooo FIGHT! What am I going to do?  
  
Vegeta: Did I tell you something about HONOR, boy!?  
  
dreamwalker050: My little ninja buddy is gone, I have no cutesy shoes or tiara!  
  
Vegeta: You are of the Royal Bloodline of the Saiyan Race!  
  
dreamwalker050: Who's racing?  
  
MachikoK12: Sorry, I was trying on an outfit. Fencing outfit!  
  
dreamwalker050: What?!?! Oh. Ok.  
  
MachikoK12: White! Looks nice. the only thing good in this closet!  
  
dreamwalker050: White? We need those shoes!  
  
Trunks: *blush* Couldn't you have WARNED me?  
  
dreamwalker050: Hurry up will ya?  
  
MachikoK12: Sorry! I thought you couldn't see  
  
dreamwalker050: Duo's trying to strip!  
  
MachikoK12: Alrighty! Damn. Relena's here  
  
dreamwalker050: You might wanna hurry  
  
MachikoK12: Must change into a pink outfit  
  
dreamwalker050: I'll send in Heero to stalk her. Hehe  
  
MachikoK12: NO!  
  
dreamwalker050: Why not?  
  
MachikoK12: Heero will NOT go within FIVE feet of that arrogant girl!  
  
dreamwalker050: How about 3 feet?  
  
MachikoK12: No  
  
dreamwalker050: Darn  
  
MachikoK12: Got in the outfit.  
  
dreamwalker050: HEY! It's not FAIR!  
  
MachikoK12: What? Anyways...  
  
dreamwalker050: Heero gets to kiss Duo. How come that ALWAYS happens?  
  
MachikoK12: I KNOW....  
  
Heero: Omae wo KOROSU those damned writers!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh well.  
  
Quatre: I think that's sweet!  
  
dreamwalker050: Can we change that? HUh, huh?  
  
*everyone stares at Quatre*  
  
MachikoK12: Quatre! Are you sick?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah check his forehead. He may have a fever.  
  
MachikoK12: Anyways...Vampy. I got dressed. Now I blend perfectly into the wall.  
  
dreamwalker050: Pink wall?  
  
MachikoK12: Trunks, hold the talkie. Give her my status.  
  
Trunks: Sure  
  
MachikoK12: It's pink EVERYTHING in this room  
  
dreamwalker050: oooo  
  
Trunks: Okay. Ninja is walking right passed Relena.  
  
dreamwalker050: What about you? Are you stuck in there, hu little man?  
  
Trunks: I'm hiding in the closet.  
  
Vegeta: Damn RIGHT you are, boy!  
  
dreamwalker050: ooo closet, I have an idea! Quick put on something PINK!  
  
Vegeta: You will NOT EVER wear pink!  
  
Trunks: I'm not gonna wear pink. The entire point of being in the closet.  
  
dreamwalker050: WEll, it will bring out the color in his eyes. hmmm  
  
Trunks: Okay. Now she is grabbing the high heels.  
  
dreamwalker050: How about a nice red mixed with white? *looks hopeful*HIGH HEELS! Oh Duo's gonna look sooooooooo cute!  
  
Vegeta: YOU SICK WOMAN! HE IS MY SON! HE WILL NOT WEAR PINK, OR RED!  
  
dreamwalker050: Red's a good color, color of blood.  
  
Trunks: I lost sight of her.  
  
dreamwalker050: uh oh.. UNICORN!  
  
Trunks: Now her feet are in the high heels, I can't identify her from the wall.  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm... What about her hair? Can't you see her hair?  
  
Trunks: Her hair's wrapped in a pink piece of cloth. I sense her ki. She's going near the mirror. Now I see her.  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
Trunks: Her face is also pink. And she got pink contacts. I never knew so much pink crap was in this closet.  
  
dreamwalker050: Well, life is full of little surprises.  
  
Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT A CLOSET?! YOU ARE THE HEIR OF A STRONG ROYAL BLOODLINE! GO OUT THERE LIKE A MAN!  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmm, I think that the wedding of Duo and Wufei will be splendid. Oh pops chill out!  
  
Trunks: She's removing her mask  
  
dreamwalker050: oh no!*on the edge of her chair*  
  
Trunks: I think that was a face smoother manicure paste. Looks nicer and softer.  
  
Bulma: My son's growing uuup~~!  
  
dreamwalker050: ewwww! Hormones!  
  
Trunks: She's applying it again  
  
dreamwalker050: ok?  
  
Trunks: Pink lipstick again too  
  
dreamwalker050: What's she want, fuller healthier.....um... yeah pink lipstick sounds great  
  
Trunks: She's finding a tiara.  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
Trunks: Sparkly with pink rose quartz gems. She's mouthing something. She's asking if it's okay.  
  
dreamwalker050: YES! PERFECT! Tell her get back here on the double.  
  
Trunks: She got the messages  
  
dreamwalker050: Duo's starting to scare me! Mommy!  
  
Trunks: What the hell is she doing now?!  
  
dreamwalker050: um... dancing?  
  
Trunks: She's looking in Relena's diary!  
  
dreamwalker050: LOL! Relena better hide now!  
  
Trunks: She's scribbling some stuff with the pink pen onto the bedspread. It says.. OH MY....!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: it says oh my?  
  
Trunks: NO! It's...so...!  
  
dreamwalker050: um......... dude? So what? WHAT DOES IT SAY?  
  
Trunks: It says 'Hee-chan is mine, along with Trunks-chan, and you better Fu** off you lowlife Heero good-for-nothing stalker Bi***! I'm not saying those bad words. So rude.  
  
Vegeta: BRAT! YOU MUST BE LIKE A MAN!  
  
dreamwalker050: lol  
  
Trunks: But! *whimpers*  
  
dreamwalker050: It's ok Trunks dude. You don't have to say them  
  
Trunks: She's coming back with the diary  
  
Trunks: And she stole all the Heero dolls around the room and put them in a pink bag. Walks right passed Relena.  
  
dreamwalker050: oh go her!  
  
Trunks: She just punched Relena in the face.  
  
Relena: My beautiful face! It's bleeding!  
  
dreamwalker050: ouch!  
  
MachikoK12: I AM YOUR GOD!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh no! Not her FACE.  
  
MachikoK12: YOU WILL NOT STALK HEERO!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok, back to home base please!  
  
Trunks: Ninja is coming back  
  
dreamwalker050: Thank you! Back where?  
  
Trunks: BAck to the mirror  
  
dreamwalker050: You know I don't think being in that closet is a good idea you two. Ok...  
  
Trunks: She's now on the phone. She's stealing money too!  
  
dreamwalker050: ooooo money!  
  
Trunks: And all the Heero pictures. What is with this Relena girl?  
  
dreamwalker050: obsession?  
  
Trunks: Alright. She's coming back to the closet.  
  
MachikoK12: Yo? Vamp?  
  
dreamwalker050: yup?  
  
MachikoK12: Got stuff  
  
dreamwalker050: Can we hurry up please? I wanna play wedding!  
  
MachikoK12: I got some jewelery too as a bonus.  
  
MachikoK12: Alright, first I gotta change. All this pink is getting to me  
  
Trunks: AAAHHH!!!  
  
MachikoK12: Eep! Turn away!  
  
dreamwalker050: yeah  
  
Trunks: *turns*  
  
MachikoK12: Alrighty, done  
  
dreamwalker050: okiedokie  
  
MachikoK12: Let's go back WAit!*grabs a pink marker and scribbles over Relena's face* There. Now...I must write. Fuck....off....you....lowlife....There. Coming back.  
  
*Later*  
  
MachikoK12: Guys! I'm BAAAACK!!! Okay. Got the clothes.  
  
dreamwalker050: ok YAY! GIVE ME! *grabs tiara, shoes and tux* Well it was Sully Erna, so I can't complain...anywho.  
  
MachikoK12: Ah  
  
dreamwalker050: Have you read my story on the site yet?  
  
MachikoK12: story? *blank*  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah my little medieval magick thingie.  
  
MachikoK12: Uhh....No  
  
dreamwalker050: I put up a story on fanfiction.net and you said that you would read it!  
  
MachikoK12: I don't recall...*sheepish grin* Anyways, I'll do it right now!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um... ok?  
  
MachikoK12: What's it called?  
  
dreamwalker050: Wait no! Don't read it yet  
  
MachikoK12: OK...  
  
dreamwalker050: I wanna know what the diary said.  
  
MachikoK12: Ah  
  
dreamwalker050: yeah  
  
MachikoK12: *whips out the diary* From where?  
  
dreamwalker050: I don't know  
  
MachikoK12: AS in, start from where? From the day which she met Heero? Or the day Heero came to her school? Wait a second...  
  
dreamwalker050: ok?  
  
MachikoK12: Why are all the days marked as the day when Heero blahblahblah? The Day when Heero came to school.  
  
dreamwalker050: Maybe that's the only thing she knows?  
  
MachikoK12: The Day Heero came  
  
dreamwalker050: Maybe you should ask Heero...  
  
MachikoK12: The Day Heero went to space  
  
dreamwalker050: space? ooooo  
  
MachikoK12: The Day Heero pointed a gun at me three times...wahhh!  
  
dreamwalker050: ooo three times? REally? I wonder how many times he's pointed a gun at you   
  
MachikoK12: The Day Heero was showering, and I caught a glimpse...  
  
dreamwalker050: in one day I mean  
  
MachikoK12: WHAT???  
  
dreamwalker050: EEEWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: RELENA OMAE WO KOROSU!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: That's gross. ARe we ever gonna play wedding?  
  
MachikoK12: Listen to this..  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: 'Oh, I felt something trigger when Heero clicked his!'  
  
dreamwalker050: um.... what are we talking about? My ears are innocent!  
  
MachikoK12: 'It must of been a strong sense of love, since it came out. OH Heero, I hope he loves me! But whyever did I have to go the hospital...?' Bleh!  
  
dreamwalker050: He loves me. He loves me.... NOT! Um... yeah...ok. So how's everyone doing?  
  
Heero: I will KILL her!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok. You do that.  
  
MachikoK12: Listen!  
  
dreamwalker050: what?  
  
MachikoK12: 'I spent ALL day trying to bribe the girls at my school not to flirt with Heero!'  
  
dreamwalker050: All day huh?  
  
MachikoK12: 'I lost TWO THOUSAND bucks, but it was worth it'  
  
dreamwalker050: oh wow. Heero was it worth it?  
  
Heero: I wouldn't know  
  
dreamwalker050: oh ok  
  
Girl: Heero! Heero! I just wanted to tell you, I love you! Relena paid me a hundred bucks not to tell you, but she's out cold right now.  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh nO! Why does everyone love Heero? How come no one loves Duo?  
  
MachikoK12: Cuz he wasn't there  
  
dreamwalker050: well I'm not talking about just school. No one loves Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, or Duo. Well no one except themselves and each other  
  
Girl: KKKYAAA! LOOK! WUFFFEEEEEEEEEIII!!!  
  
Wufei: NO! I thought you died in the explosion!  
  
dreamwalker050: Uh oh   
  



	2. Tasks

Girl: WWUFFFFEEEII!!  
  
dreamwalker050: *sings incoherent songs* Ok so that clears Wufei. What about the others?  
  
Wufei: No! Get away from me, Mi-ran!  
  
Mi-ran: WUFFFEEEEI!!  
  
dreamwalker050: so does that mean that Duo's gay?  
  
MachikoK12: *whips out Relena's diary*Ah HAH...here it is...  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: 'Today, Heero tried to kill me three times. I thought I was going to swoon from excitment! I think I'm getting Heero on! This is good, if it gets going better like this, I'll hear those beautiful words. "Relena, I love you!" Now, I got to go find Heero.'*gag*  
  
Heero: That THICKheaded woman...  
  
Wufei: Ack! Mobs of weak women are coming this way!!  
  
Duo: I can't find a babe, either. what's happening to this world?  
  
dreamwalker050: babe? WEAK WOMEN?  
  
MachikoK12: Ack! Look! Some of them are in Relena's uniform!  
  
dreamwalker050: ewwww  
  
Wufei: Isn't that the...noo....it's MY CLAN'S CLOTHING!!! AAAAAAAAH!!! I THOUGHT THEY DIED!  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmmm  
  
Duo: Hey, look at that, it's from the L2 colony's basic wearing....  
  
dreamwalker050: um.....hey!  
  
Duo: Not any of them are cute either  
  
dreamwalker050: What happened to the pink dress?  
  
MachikoK12: The pink dress for Duo? Or the pink dress I wore for the sneaking.  
  
dreamwalker050: yup  
  
MachikoK12: IN the bag  
  
dreamwalker050: and the tux for wufei  
  
MachikoK12: In the bag. The Pink Bag with the Heero picture on it  
  
dreamwalker050: Well, I want the wedding to hurry up and get started!  
  
MachikoK12: The Pink bag with five Heero pictures were for the dolls. First, we must get rid of these mobs!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um........no. Ok. Um... can we tap dance too?  
  
MachikoK12: Yeah...but....I'm not tapdancing.  
  
dreamwalker050: Not us. Them.  
  
MachikoK12: Look! Five flags! Heero's fangirls...*gag*  
  
dreamwalker050: lol  
  
MachikoK12: Duo's fangirls...*gag gag*  
  
dreamwalker050: DUO!  
  
MachikoK12: Quatre's fangirls...*gag gag gag*  
  
dreamwalker050: gag!  
  
MachikoK12: Trowa's fangirls...*gag gag gag gag* Wufei's fangirls...*choke*  
  
dreamwalker050: lol  
  
MachikoK12: Ack! ack! ack! Anyways, we have to get these fangirls away. Ki blast?  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmm  
  
Trunks: I don't think that's necess-  
  
MachikoK12: Yes!  
  
dreamwalker050: I always thought we should show them pictures of Relena naked...  
  
MachikoK12: Eew! Though I did get some pictures...  
  
dreamwalker050: Um........not going to ask  
  
MachikoK12: *Takes out two wrapped packages*  
  
dreamwalker050: um......  
  
MachikoK12: One's Heero naked pics...One's herself naked pics...  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.... you can keep that one of Heero  
  
MachikoK12: I think she was trying to pair the pictures up  
  
dreamwalker050: Oooook  
  
MachikoK12: Naw. I'll give them to Heero. I'm not the Hentai type. Cuz *takes out another package*  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: This one has the double pics. She glued them together.-_-;;  
  
dreamwalker050: ummmm  
  
MachikoK12: Yes?  
  
*THUD THUD THUD*  
  
dreamwalker050: What was that?  
  
MachikoK12: Heero and Duo and Wufei have been tackled!  
  
dreamwalker050: AHHHH  
  
*THUD THUD*   
  
MachikoK12: Quatre and Trowa too!  
  
dreamwalker050: OH No! They got the girly braided man?  
  
MachikoK12: But, all the Gundam pilots are tackled now...why is there a half of them still searching the room?  
  
dreamwalker050: You?  
  
MachikoK12: Uh oh...*covers Trunks in a black sheet*  
  
dreamwalker050: Trunks? ME?  
  
MachikoK12: Naw...the guys are FAR back...WAY behind the girls  
  
dreamwalker050: Lots of girls?  
  
MachikoK12: Take this! *throws a black cloth*  
  
dreamwalker050: for?  
  
MachikoK12: Remember that the wallpaper is black. So we don't get trampled over?  
  
dreamwalker050: oooooo, but I wanna get trampled.  
  
Trunks: *muffled* Why is this cloth covering me?  
  
dreamwalker050: Blend in and act natural  
  
Girl: *squeak* That's his sexy voice! Over there, girls!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.....  
  
Trunks: Eep  
  
dreamwalker050: Hey, I have a idea.  
  
MachikoK12: What?  
  
*Trunks's cloth falls off*  
  
Girl: IT'S HIM!!  
  
*THUD*  
  
MachikoK12: There goes another....  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh well. Let's make a chorus line.  
  
MachikoK12: GET OFF OF MY MAN!  
  
dreamwalker050: We can have all the girls stand in a line and do the can can. And don't you mean men?  
  
MachikoK12: Oh, yeah  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah, and while you're at it could ya free Duo? I have plans for the braided girly man.  
  
Heero: *is blue* Ugh...esti....mate....10503 pounds...on...top...  
  
MachikoK12: Hee-chan!*whaps girls off like flies*  
  
dreamwalker050: Does blue mean he's no longer breathing?  
  
*They fly across the room like flies*  
  
dreamwalker050: well.....  
  
Heero: *face is getting less blue*  
  
MachikoK12: After all that whapping, I only took of a quarter of the girls? Dang *repeatedly whaps the girls off*  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh strike up the band!  
  
MachikoK12: *runs over to the piano* *plays CanCan*  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.....  
  
MachikoK12: *snaps fingers*  
  
Hilde: Why am I here?  
  
dreamwalker050: CAN CAN!  
  
Sally: I don't know...  
  
dreamwalker050: hey where are the introductions?  
  
*drums and random instruments appear in front of them*  
  
MachikoK12: Introductions?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah introduce me. We have to play the getting to know you game again, so that I know them  
  
Sally: Sally Po. L4 colony. I love Wufei.  
  
Wufei: WOMAN???!!!  
  
Girl: Oh NO! More competition!  
  
Sally: I'm gonna beat your puny ass.  
  
dreamwalker050: AHHHHHHHHH!! Hey um.... dudette? I think you should have a talk with the pilots about drinking and screwing Relena...  
  
MachikoK12: Dudette?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah. That would be you.  
  
MachikoK12: I'm not dudette! I'm Machiko!  
  
dreamwalker050: I'm sooooo sorry. BUT you still need to talk to those people who have been squished  
  
Heero:...I would not touch Relena with a twenty foot pole  
  
MachikoK12: Squished? DIDN'T YOU ATTACH THE MAGNETS?! Nevermind...  
  
dreamwalker050: Well you should at least talk to them about drinking  
  
MachikoK12: *pitches back and throws LOTS of magnets at the fangirls* Alrighty. Let's play *takes out a five foot long horseshoe magnet*  
  
dreamwalker050: play what?  
  
*girls zoom and stick to it*  
  
dreamwalker050: Oooo, this is fun!  
  
MachikoK12: One layer: Complete  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: *throws more magnets* Aren't you gonna help?  
  
dreamwalker050: Me? Nah I'm gonna watch  
  
MachikoK12: *takes out the horseshoe again*  
  
*girls zoom and stick*  
  
MachikoK12: Second layer: Half-complete. Dang! *throws even more magnets* Want some heavy duty?  
  
dreamwalker050: huh what?  
  
MachikoK12: Alright! Do your stuff! Dimension Pocket! Get me a huge magnet! *pulls out a small pouch*  
  
*A circle magnet with a twenty foot radius comes out"  
  
MachikoK12: Man, this is kinda heavy *flies up*  
  
*girls zoom up and stick*  
  
dreamwalker050: Is it over yet?  
  
*so does the horseshoe*  
  
MachikoK12: Almost! Three more layers! THROW ALL THE MAGNETS I HAVE! I CAN'T DO IT! *turns upside down*  
  
*fifteen thousand magnets come out*  
  
MachikoK12: Throw it!  
  
dreamwalker050: ok. Um.... where are those guys?  
  
MachikoK12: The fanguys?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah. Who's fans are they anyhow?  
  
MachikoK12: They are still a mile behind. Ours....-_-;; The fanguys of the girls sticking to the magnet are two miles behind. Throw the magnets!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Me? I can't throw  
  
MachikoK12: JUST TOSS THEM! They are bound to get at least one girl.  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok *tosses magnets weakly* Ooops  
  
MachikoK12: *covers up the circle magnet so it doesn't go there* OH, nevermind...-_- HIIIEEEEYAAAAAAA!!! *expands out ki*  
  
dreamwalker050: Ooook I'm gonna duck and cover  
  
*magnets are blown towards the girls*  
  
MachikoK12: Oh dear, there's still one left! Fiesty little one too  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmm  
  
MachikoK12: HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Can we put her in a cage and then travel around as a freak show? I guess not  
  
*Magnet crawls the other way*  
  
MachikoK12: Dang. Hold this magnet, would ya?  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok? Um... is it heavy?  
  
MachikoK12: *flies down* Is 53922 pounds to much for you?  
  
dreamwalker050: YES! That's heavy. Give to Wufei. Give him a chance to prove men aren't weak.  
  
MachikoK12: But, Wufei's underneath 2030 girls...  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh...hmmmm.How's about a different girl? I can't hold on to that  
  
MachikoK12: ...Whap off the girls on top of Trunks. Or stand back.  
  
dreamwalker050: I will stand back.  
  
MachikoK12: Alrighty! EEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAA!!  
  
*all the girls are blown everywhere*  
  
dreamwalker050: ooook  
  
MachikoK12: Um...okay? Now the magnet weighs 32 pounds...?  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok I can handle that!  
  
MachikoK12: Okay *gives it to her* *throws magnets in a circle around her* EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAA!!!  
  
*magnets are blown in every direction*  
  
MachikoK12: UNCOVER OUR MAGNET WEAPON, DREAMWALKER!  
  
dreamwalker050: Umm.....*looks around* where?  
  
MachikoK12: Take off the rubber cloth covering the magnet, dreamwalker! _  
  
dreamwalker050: Ooooh, ok. *grabs cover thingie* This?  
  
*Girls zoom and stick*  
  
dreamwalker050: Oooo that was cool. Can we do that again?  
  
MachikoK12: Sure. Our fanboys are going to enter  
  
dreamwalker050: ok?  
  
MachikoK12: I have installed a computer artificial intelliegence chip in the magnets. Password: Heeroyuy and Trunksbreifs!  
  
*magnets pop up*  
  
Magnets: Yes master  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.... I'm scared  
  
MachikoK12: Okay! MAGNETS! READY! SET! GO!  
  
*magnets charge to the door*  
  
MachikoK12: PLAN 3953! LATCH!  
  
*magnets do a star formation, and charge at the fanboys*  
  
Fanboys: EEEEYYAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Hey!  
  
MachikoK12: UNCOVER OUR WEAPON, DREAMWALKER! Yes!  
  
dreamwalker050: What just happened? AGAIN?  
  
MachikoK12: The magnets latched onto the fanboys  
  
dreamwalker050: *uncovers weapon*Fine  
  
*Fanboys zoom and stick*  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok now I have no one to play with and torture  
  
MachikoK12: WHAT are you SAYING?! YOu got the 406823 fangirls on the magnet,plus 198452 fanguys, and the 2359 cats, and the 2053 dogs, HOW MANY MORE PEEPS DO YOU NEED?!  
  
dreamwalker050: DUO  
  
MachikoK12: Magnets, ready! SET! GO!  
  
*free magnets run toward the now again covered magnet*  
  
MachikoK12: Man, for magnets with such short legs they can move!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.... what was that?  
  
MachikoK12: MAGNETS! PLAN 194! RUN!  
  
*Magnets carry out the load of peeps*  
  
MachikoK12: There!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok so where's my torture buddy?  
  
  
MachikoK12: Right there! *points at Duo*  
  
dreamwalker050: *whirls around and around* Hey I want to spin now, I'll be back!  
  
MachikoK12: Behind the torn wallpaper  
  
dreamwalker050: *starts to spin*  
  
MachikoK12: Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: ...thanks.  
  
MachikoK12: YAAYY!!  
  
Wufei: Those WOMEN! Ulgh! I thought I saw Shixiao!  
  
dreamwalker050: um.....  
  
Trowa: .....!!!  
  
Trunks: It wasn't THAT heavy...was it?  
  
dreamwalker050: Again um.....  
  
Duo: *peeks out from behind torn wallpaper* Stop playing superman! It was SO heavy!  
  
Quatre: *weakly* I think my leg is broken...  
  
dreamwalker050: DUO!  
  
MachikoK12: Magnets! CLOSE DOORS!  
  
*BAM*  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok, um... can we play a game or something?  
  
MachikoK12: Magnets! Password: Relena is a lowlife stalker!  
  
*Magnets go down*  
  
MachikoK12: Yeah! The bags are untouched! Here's the tutu...Here's the dress  
  
dreamwalker050: Tutu?  
  
MachikoK12: Here's the tux  
  
dreamwalker050: DRESS! Oh Duuuoooo!  
  
MachikoK12: Here's all the jewelry  
  
Duo: EEEEYYAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Please? Okie dokie, MACHIKO!  
  
MachikoK12: Yes?  
  
dreamwalker050: We need to put Wufei in the tux  
  
Wufei: YOU WILL NOT!  
  
dreamwalker050: and Duo in the dress. I will TOO!  
  
MachikoK12: We'll either have to knock them out cold, or hold them back  
  
dreamwalker050: Hold them back?  
  
MachikoK12: As in, restrain them. But who's gonna dress them? _  
  
dreamwalker050: ME! Ok at least Duo.  
  
MachikoK12: No. I got an even better idea  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok?  
  
MachikoK12: *takes out a couple of chips, computer chips**latches them onto the items*  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.....is this safe?  
  
MachikoK12: Why, of course! 84% chance of blowing up, but that's not a problem.  
  
dreamwalker050: 84%?  
  
MachikoK12: Okay, first, we must knock them out cold. EEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAA!!! *causes earthquake*  
  
G-pilots, Hilde, and Sally: *knocked out cold*  
  
Trunks: ....that's strong, but not strong enough.  
  
MachikoK12: Dang. CLOTHING, READY!  
  
*Dresses and tux bounce up*  
  
MachikoK12: Alright! Now, PLAN 1093! SET! GO!  
  
*A dress goes to Duo and Quatre  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.... ok  
  
*a tux goes to Heero and Wufei*  
  
dreamwalker050: What about Trowa?  
  
*They go to a dressing room each*  
  
Dress: I HATE red! Why am I RED??  
  
MachikoK12: Dang  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: *hypnotises the dress* You...love...red....  
  
Dress: I....love...red...  
  
MachikoK12: Snap OUT!  
  
*dress runs to Trowa*  
  
*get dressing room*  
  
MachikoK12: Now, Trunks....We have an extra Dress!  
  
Trunks: NOOOOO!  
  
dreamwalker050: No!  
  
MachikoK12: Okay, Trunks, what about the tux?  
  
Vegeta: YOU WILL NOT MAKE MY SON GET INTO A STUPID TUX OR DRESS!  
  
dreamwalker050: TUXEDO!  
  
Vegeta: SHUT THE HELL UP, WOMAN!  
  
dreamwalker050: Me?  
  
Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um.... duck?  
  
MachikoK12: dreamwalker! Do you have any special attacks?  
  
dreamwalker050: No.  
  
MachikoK12: Fine! THUNDDDDEER....NIN.....JITSSUUUUU!!!!  
  
*the big bang attack was rammed into the wall*  
  
dreamwalker050: Hey guess what!  
  
MachikoK12: What?  
  
dreamwalker050: I think you won  
  
Vegeta: WOMAN!  
  
MachikoK12: Hey! I think I got an idea...*devious grin*  
  
dreamwalker050: uh oh  
  
MachikoK12: THUNDER NINJITSU! *fills the whole room*  
  
*Trunks and Vegeta are out cold with scarches*  
  
MachikoK12: I didn't hit you, did I, dreamwalker?  
  
dreamwalker050: nopers  
  
MachikoK12: Okay.CLOTHING, READY! SET! GO! PLAN 1093!  
  
*you know the drill*  
  
dreamwalker050: uhhuh  
  
MachikoK12: Now, we must wait  
  
dreamwalker050: wait?  
  
MachikoK12: Yes. They have to come back to their senses  
  
dreamwalker050: oh ok  
  
*Jeopardy song"  
  
dreamwalker050: Hmmmm. Is it over yet?  
  
*Do! do do do do do dunn....*  
  
Guys: EEEYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!  
  
MachikoK12: Yep. Definitely  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmm  
  
Disclaimer: More will be coming soon! 


	3. Finale

Wufei: THIS IS INJUSTICE!  
  
Vegeta: BIG BANG...!  
  
dreamwalker050: Uh huh  
  
Trunks: Father! You'll become naked if you burn that dress!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh please do not burn the dress  
  
Trunks: This tux actually looks kind of nice...  
  
dreamwalker050: Um...  
  
Quatre: This dress is very fashionable...  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok I'm scared! SAVE ME!  
  
Trowa: QUATRE?! WHAT ARE YOU ON?!  
  
dreamwalker050: That's what I would like to know  
  
Quatre: What's wrong with liking a dress?  
  
dreamwalker050: Um... dresses are icky.  
  
MachikoK12: Yah. Hee-chan! You look nice!  
  
Heero: Tux? ....  
  
MachikoK12: And Trunks-chan!  
  
Trunks: *blushes at -chan*  
  
dreamwalker050: I don't care, if he buys you nice things  
  
Duo: EEEYAAAAA!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: My love is all I have to give, without you I don't think I could live!  
  
Duo: Look at all these FRILLS! And LACES! And BEADS!  
  
dreamwalker050: So?  
  
MachikoK12: I can't get them off!  
  
dreamwalker050: Maybe we could curl his hair? Can't get what off?  
  
MachikoK12: The chips!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh. Maybe you should say please  
  
MachikoK12: So the dresses are going itch a little. Wait. Password: Relena is a bastard!  
  
*fall off*  
  
MachikoK12: That's it!  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: I got a blow dryer in here SOMEWHERE...Ah HAH!  
  
dreamwalker050: lol what about curling iron?  
  
MachikoK12: *pulls out a pink blow dryer stamped over with Heero pics* Right here!  
  
dreamwalker050: More importantly does anyone know how to work a curling iron?  
  
MachikoK12: ...I'll experiment. Ddduuuooo!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Not on Duo's hair you won't!  
  
MachikoK12: Yes I will  
  
dreamwalker050: *grabs Duo by the neck* He's mine! I'll experiment  
  
MachikoK12: Oh, okay *gives her the curling iron  
  
dreamwalker050: Or we could just ask, QUATRE! Do you know how to use a curling iron?  
  
Quatre: Yes! I'm very professional at it.  
  
dreamwalker050: *holding curling iron looking deeply puzzled* Oh goody! What's this button do?  
  
Quatre: *grabs it* If you EVER experiment with it, do NOT press that button!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok now be careful, don't like burn his hair or anything. You mean this button? *grabs curling and points at button*Iron goes in that somewhere  
  
MachikoK12: I went to Relena's home once, and her maid pressed it, and IT WAS A BURNING BUTTON!  
  
dreamwalker050: oh, oh well  
  
MachikoK12: Poor maid..she got second degree burns.  
  
dreamwalker050: yup  
  
Quatre: *curls Duo's hair*  
  
dreamwalker050: Do ringlets! You know those tight curl thingies!  
  
Quatre: I used to play this ALL the time with my sisters...*makes ringlets*  
  
Duo: Qu-QUATRE?!  
  
dreamwalker050: *looks at Quatre with really funny look*  
  
Quatre: There, all done!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um... Quatre? Did you enjoy playing that game? Oh Duo you look so beautiful!  
  
Quatre: It was very pleasant  
  
dreamwalker050: Now where's the tiara  
  
Duo: I look like a GIRL!  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok now we have to pile the hair ontop of the head  
  
MachikoK12: Right here  
  
dreamwalker050: That's the point girly man  
  
MachikoK12: Here's the pins, too  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok. Ummm..... Quatre. Could you make a really elegant style for me?  
  
Quatre: Sure.  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: While he's doing that  
  
dreamwalker050: but not on me!  
  
MachikoK12: We should prepare the others  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok  
  
MachikoK12: Here's the bouquet...  
  
dreamwalker050: Um... who's wearing dresses? No I changed my mind. No more wedding. It's a school dance.  
  
MachikoK12: Okay  
  
dreamwalker050: We need entertainment. A band of some sorts  
  
MachikoK12: *plucks flowers out of bouquet* SMAP! ZARDDD!! TWO MIX!!  
  
dreamwalker050: No  
  
MachikoK12: *puts a flower in Trunks's tux*Yes, two mix. They did the song 'White Reflection' for Gundam wing  
  
dreamwalker050: Something more american  
  
MachikoK12: And 'Last Impression' for Gundam Wing. NO! AMERICANS SUCK AT IT!  
  
dreamwalker050: ok how's a bout 2 bands?  
  
MachikoK12: NONONONONONOONONONONONONONONO!!  
  
dreamwalker050: PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! I really want two bands  
  
Vegeta: Boy, you are over powered by two WOMEN! Never cower, boy!  
  
dreamwalker050: You can pick one and I can pick one  
  
Trunks: FATHEEEEER!! *mutters* I don't give a damn....  
  
MachikoK12: Okay!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oh shut up boy in drag!  
  
MachikoK12: TWO-MIX! Um, Trunks is in a tux.  
  
dreamwalker050: I was talking to the daddy  
  
MachikoK12: Ah  
  
dreamwalker050: And I pick Hmm..... this is tough. It's tie between Godsmack, Metallica, and Backstreet boys. UGH!  
  
MachikoK12: ....  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok I pick the boy band Backstreet boys  
  
MachikoK12: Ah  
  
dreamwalker050: But they have to wear really tight leather pants  
  
MachikoK12: *snaps fingers*  
  
*Two Mix appears*  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok no. Where's the other "girls"?  
  
Two Mix Band: NANI?!  
  
MachikoK12: Girls?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah the others in the dresses. They need their hair done.  
  
MachikoK12: Ah. Trowa's in a dress.  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: So is Quatre. So is Vegeta.  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok. Yeah go get your hair all girly looking. Go get sexified.  
  
Bulma: *bursts in* I thin-TRUNKS? VEGETA?! My little boy has grown into a man! *sniff*  
  
dreamwalker050: Howdy. And the other dude has grown into a woman.  
  
Bulma: *glares at Vegeta* WHAT are YOU doing in a DRESS?!  
  
Vegeta: DAMNED WOMAN! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!  
  
dreamwalker050: anywho!  
  
Bulma: THEN WHY ARE YOU WEARING IT YOU IDIOT?!  
  
dreamwalker050: Can we please start?  
  
Vegeta: SHUT UP! I'M THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!  
  
dreamwalker050: Who are you telling to shut up?  
  
Bulma: I'M A FUCKING HUMAN! NO ONE SAID YOU WERE THE PRINCE OF HUMANS SO I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMNED SHIT!  
  
dreamwalker050: *grabs a bag of popcorn*  
  
MachikoK12: *does the same as dreamwalker* Let's just watch them, shall we?  
  
dreamwalker050: Better than paperview  
  
Vegeta: YOU ARE AN INSANE WOMAN WHO KNOWS ALMOST GOD DAMNED NOTHING!  
  
dreamwalker050: *stares wide eyed*  
  
Bulma: I AM THE SMARTEST WOMAN IN THE UNIVERSE YOU ARROGANT PIG!  
  
Vegeta: YOU CAN'T EVEN CUSS RIGHT!  
  
dreamwalker050: LOL *falls out of chair from laughing so hard*  
  
Bulma: OH YEAH? TRY THIS! YOU ARE A FUCKING DAMNED PIG WHO GOD MADE YOUR SORRY SHORT EXCUSE FOR A BODY FLY, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T FUCKING WANT TO CARRY YOUR SORRY FUCKING JACKASS AROUND!  
  
Vegeta: Not bad. But try beating this! YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH WHO IS ALWAYS DAMNED BOSSING FUCKING EVERY ASS IN YOU JACKASS EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING HOME YOU FAG! AND ******!  
  
dreamwalker050: Oooo good one  
  
Bulma: I DON'T KNOW WHY *** I ****ING GOT A KID WITH YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOUSY KISSER, BLOODTHIRSTY ARROGANT BRATTY BASTARD WHO COULDN'T TELL A MOUSE FROM A CAR!  
  
Vegeta: SUCK MY DICK, WOMAN!  
  
MachikoK12: Man, is this how relationships with different species go?  
  
dreamwalker050: Ooooo, I guess.  
  
Bulma: YOU AREN'T DAMNED MAN ENOUGH TO HAVE A FUCKING DICK!  
  
Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, WOMAN?  
  
dreamwalker050: *looks at Machiko* should we stop this?  
  
Bulma: EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS! YOU ARE A CROSSDRESSING FREAK OF NATURE!  
  
MachikoK12: What do you think?  
  
dreamwalker050: Yes please *begins to cry* they are ruining my party!  
  
Trunks: STOP IT YOU GUYS!  
  
dreamwalker050: *sniff sniff*   
  
Bulma: VEGETA! YOU ARE A FUCKING CRREEEP!  
  
MachikoK12: Alrighty! Duck, dreamwalker!  
  
dreamwalker050: *ducks*  
  
MachikoK12: THUNDERRR....NIN......JITSU......!!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: *stares wide eyed*  
  
*everyone is paralyzed*  
  
MachikoK12: That went well. HOw do we get everyone unparalyzed?  
  
dreamwalker050: I have nooooo clue  
  
dreamwalker050: How did we get them paralyzed?  
  
MachikoK12: With thunder. I have fire, water, thunder, earth, wind ninjitsu too. And shurikens...I don't think we should use them. Maybe...water?  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok. You're the creative one  
  
MachikoK12: WATER NINJITSU!!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: At least the creative one with a clean mind. *looks out amazed and confused* Did it work?  
  
*Rain showers on everyone*  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
Bulma: Br...cold  
  
dreamwalker050: um... yeah. Hmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: LETS GET ON WITH THE PARTY!  
  
dreamwalker050: PARTY! Yucky hot grape flavored lemonade.  
  
Vegeta: Wait a second. Why am I in a dress?!  
  
MachikoK12: Do we have to change that? I mean, it is a party  
  
dreamwalker050: change what?  
  
MachikoK12: The dress of course!  
  
dreamwalker050: Nah. Don't change it  
  
MachikoK12: okay  
  
Vegeta: DAMN YOU!  
  
MachikoK12: Vegeta...I have said this THREE times for a different person, and let me tell   
you  
  
MachikoK12: I. AM. YOUR. CREATOR!!! I! AM! YOUR! AUTHOR!!! I!! AM!! YOUR!! GOD!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: me too!  
  
MachikoK12: _I_! _AM_! _YOUR_! _COSMOS_!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: me too!  
  
MachikoK12: And dreamwalker. I can make you drown yourself. We can make you do the CanCan  
  
dreamwalker050: CANCAN  
  
MachikoK12: We can make you HOMO!  
  
dreamwalker050: That would be interesting.  
  
MachikoK12: We could make you kiss your son  
  
dreamwalker050: Can he wear a frilly little saloon girl dress? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Elugh  
  
MachikoK12: Yes. We can make him do that too  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok I wanna see Quatre and Vegeta do the cancan   
  
MachikoK12: WE CAN MAKE YOU KISS YOUR WIFE, VEGETA!  
  
dreamwalker050: And wear the frilly saloon girl dresses. EWWWW. Not that  
  
MachikoK12: you do, huh?  
  
dreamwalker050: YEAH!  
  
dreamwalker050: *evil grin*  
  
MachikoK12: Mmhm  
  
MachikoK12: Take out the Creation Notes, dreamwalker!  
  
dreamwalker050: I lost them  
  
MachikoK12: WHAT?  
  
dreamwalker050: No you see this guy with a really big gun took them  
  
Heero: You mean this? *shows a labtop*  
  
dreamwalker050: YEAH THAT!  
  
MachikoK12: YES! *grabs* Alrighty....  
  
*Vegeta and Quatre are doing the CanCan"  
  
dreamwalker050: in the dresses!  
  
*Bulma and Vegeta are bickering again*  
  
MachikoK12: Aw dang!  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: I wonder if Relena's still out cold....  
  
*in Relena's home...*  
  
Relena: EEEYYAAAAA!!! WHO DID THIS?!  
  
MachikoK12: *flicks on walkie talkie*  
  
dreamwalker050: uh oh  
  
Relena: who did this?!  
  
MachikoK12: Oops. I forgot to sign my name...Ehehehehe...  
  
Relena: I will beat the CRAP out of this *jealous* woman!  
  
MachikoK12: HEY! HE'S MINE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S JEALOUS!  
  
Relena: *hears Machiko on the other line*  
  
dreamwalker050: um......  
  
Relena: WHAT THE HELL? HE'S MIIIINEEE!!!  
  
MachikoK12: Well, actually, I don't own him. But he prefers me over YOU! Right?  
  
Heero: ....yeah.  
  
MachikoK12: You SEE??? *cackles*  
  
Relena: HEEEEERROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: uh oh  
  
MachikoK12: dreamwalker! We will go under an undercover mission now!  
  
dreamwalker050: who?  
  
MachikoK12: Bring along our huge magnet, would ya? Raiding Relena's home, of course!  
  
dreamwalker050: No! Who's going?  
  
MachikoK12: You and me. Or Trunks and me  
  
dreamwalker050: I'll go!  
  
MachikoK12: Okay!  
  
dreamwalker050: I'm not leaving you alone with him again  
  
MachikoK12: Bring the magnet! I'll bring the others  
  
dreamwalker050: *grabs magnet* ok  
  
MachikoK12: Password: Heeroyuy and Trunksbreifs  
  
Magnets: *jump up again* Yes, Master  
  
MachikoK12: MAGNETS! HUT! HUT! HUT TWO THREE FOUR!  
  
Magnets: *march in a line*  
  
MachikoK12: Come on, lets go!  
  
dreamwalker050: So what are we doing exactly?  
  
MachikoK12: Going to Relena's home, of course  
  
dreamwalker050: well what are we doing there?  
  
MachikoK12: What are we going to do? Um...haven't thought that far ahead yet  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm  
  
MachikoK12: Oh yeah! Steal and beat Relena in many ways. Do you want the magnets to follow us?  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok why not.  
  
MachikoK12: Hut two THREE! Hut two THREE!  
  
*In Relena's home*  
  
Relena: Heero is MINE! I saw him first!  
  
MachikoK12: Actually, you didn't see him first. I saw him first.  
  
dreamwalker050: *looks from Machiko to Relena* ok?  
  
MachikoK12: You know, when he was flying down to Earth, and then he landed wrong and into the ocean? You remember that dreamwalker?  
  
dreamwalker050: sure  
  
MachikoK12: So _I_ SAW HIM FIRST!  
  
Relena: But I met him first  
  
MachikoK12: Actually, his mom met him first  
  
dreamwalker050: He has a mommy?  
  
Relena: CAT FIGHT!  
  
MachikoK12: Cat fight? What happened to Street Fight? Or Gypsy Fight? Nevermind....*punches Relena*  
  
dreamwalker050: Flight of the navigator!  
  
Relena: *flies out of the window*  
  
dreamwalker050: lol  
  
Voice: Oi! You woman! That was moi lunch!  
  
Relena: OW! OW! STOP HITTING ME! I'M RELENA PEACECRAFT!  
  
dreamwalker050: uh oh  
  
Voice: Oi'm an Irish lawnder! I don't give shitter about Relenoi Peacercrafer!  
  
dreamwalker050: hmmmm  
  
Voice2: My parner is a boxer, aie aie!  
  
Voice3: Damned goo one too! Ai!  
  
Relena: OW! OWWW!! THIS ISN'T TOTAL PACIFISM!!  
  
Voice: Oi don't give no shitter of Parcifiasim!  
  
MachikoK12: ROFLOL  
  
dreamwalker050: should we stop them?  
  
MachikoK12: NO! We gotta steal! Half Magnets! FOOD!  
  
Magnets: Yes master!  
  
MachikoK12: Other half! VALUABLES!  
  
Magnets: YES MASTER!  
  
MachikoK12: Let's find the money, dreamwalker!  
  
dreamwalker050: okie dokie  
  
*Later....*  
  
Relena: Pa....ci....fism....  
  
dreamwalker050: pacifier?  
  
Voice2: I think lil Relenoi had enougher, ol' Bassie  
  
Bassie: Yah. Let's go home. Oi mom will cook somethin'.  
  
dreamwalker050: Nah  
  
MachikoK12: Got the money, dreamwalker? I got some! *holds up three big bags of the green* Let's GO!  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
*Back....*  
  
Vegeta: YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH WHO'S COOKING COULD KILL THE ENTIRE POPULATION!  
  
Bulma: WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU ARE A FUCKING DAMNED LIVING PIT OF HELL WHOSE SORRY JACKASS IS SO SMALL YOU COULD DROWN IN THE TOILET BOWL!  
  
dreamwalker050: Um...... huh?  
  
Trunks: MOM! DAD!!! STOP ITTTT!!  
  
Duo: GO BULMA!  
  
Wufei: VEGETA, SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!  
  
Trowa: 10 bucks on Vegeta  
  
Heero: 15 bucks on Bulma  
  
Trowa: You're on  
  
dreamwalker050: HEY!  
  
Quatre: You shouldn't gamble  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah. Gambling's bad  
  
MachikoK12: And we got enough money to feed Goku for a year!  
  
Goku: REALLY?! I want food!  
  
MachikoK12: *gives him one bag of money*  
  
Goku: Alright! Gotta get my noodles now! *goes back*  
  
Gohan: DAD! THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY!  
  
Goku: Son, someone was nice enough to give us money! Now we can pay off our debts to the restaurants!  
  
Gohan: Oh yeah. Let's GO!  
  
MachikoK12: I REALLY gotta fix those rips...  
  
dreamwalker050: Yeah  
  
MachikoK12: Anyway, what are we going to do about Bulma and Vegeta?  
  
dreamwalker050: Put them in a shark tank and see who survives.  
  
MachikoK12: YEAH!  
  
dreamwalker050: ok  
  
MachikoK12: *throws 'em in seperate shark tanks*  
  
Vegeta: *blasts all of them into the next dimension*  
  
dreamwalker050: NO! You aren't supposed to kill them!  
  
Bulma: *ordering all the sharks around*  
  
Sharks in Bulma's tank: *obey Bulma's orders*  
  
dreamwalker050: UGH!  
  
Shark disobeying: *cowering under Bulma's shouts and glares*  
  
dreamwalker050: Ok you know what? We need a new plan  
  
Bulma: GO GET ME FOOD! OR I'LL TELL THE SHARK YOU LIKE YOUR SECRET!  
  
Shark: *gets her apples*  
  
Bulma: THAT'S better! *munch*  
  
dreamwalker050: um.......  
  
MachikoK12: Yeah...  
  
dreamwalker050: Anywho  
  
Bulma: OVER THERE! I SAID PUT YOUR SORRY FINS OVER THERE!  
  
Vegeta: Goodbye. HA! HA! HA!  
  
dreamwalker050: Uh oh...  
  
*BAM*  
  
Shark: AHHHH....!!!  
  
MachikoK12: Aw DANG!  
  
dreamwalker050: From the looks of it, it looks like we'll NEVER get this fanfic done.  
  
MachikoK12: True. Very True.  
  
dreamwalker050: I'll just go and read more vampire stuff.  
  
MachikoK12: Yeah. I'll just glomp Heero. *glomp*  
  
Heero: ....!!!  
  
dreamwalker050: Eeehhhhh...I'll go now....  
  
MachikoK12: NOOO!!! I NEED SAFETY GRIPS TO HOLD ONTO HEERO FOREVER! *looks at the screen* Remember peeps, being hyper is a good thing, you'll act like me! Ja neeeee~~~!!  
  
*warning: Do NOT eat 24 pixie stix at a time! You'll be like HER!*  
  
MachikoK12: Hey! Who said that?!  
  
*Eerrr...gotta go...*  
  
MachikoK12: Hey! You! Disclaimer! How dare ya! Supreme Fire Ninjutsu! GOUKAKYUU NO JITSU!!  
  
Disclaimer: *plop* Please... fulfill my wish.. please... do not... eat... 24... pixie... stixs......  
  
MachikoK12: Bleh! Such bad drama! Anywayz, review! 


End file.
